The Dark Defender
by Nickstar777
Summary: On the eve of the jury's verdict, accused Serial Killer, Phineas Flynn, requested an interview with an investigative reporter, find out the story of Phineas Flynn's killing spree. Rated T for violence, language and sexual references. ALTERNATE ENDING ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN!
1. I'm the Dark Defender

Here is my newest Fanfic, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or the film this fic is based on

* * *

On the eve of the jury's final verdict, accused Serial Killer, Phineas Flynn, requested an exclusive interview with investigative journalist, Kevin Rockmore. Phineas sat in a room, security stood around the room, Phineas was handcuffed. The door to the room opened and a man that was average in height and slightly chubby, with short brown hair and a five o'clock shadow entered the room, he was dressed in a black business suit.

"I suppose I should, uh...thank you, for the opportunity. For choosing me above the others" said Kevin

Phineas didn't respond.

"Can I ask why me?" asked Kevin

"With your reputation, your...history...you were clearly the only choice" said Phineas

Kevin sat down at the other side of the table Phineas was sitting at, there was a file on the table.

"Are you the Serial Killer known as The Dark Defender?" asked Kevin

Phineas hesitated and smiled.

==One Day Later==

Phineas was in a courtroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict?" asked the judge

A member of the jury stood up.

"Yes we have, your honour" said the jury member

"Will the defendant please rise?" asked the judge

Phineas stood up.

"On the 33 counts of murder, how do you find?" asked the judge

Outside, multiple news reporters, half the population of Danville and plenty of security surrounded the courthouse, awaiting the verdict. Protesters were also there showing their support for Phineas. News Reporter, Spencer Garfield, was giving a report

"We are standing here today, outside the supreme court, where over 100,000 have gathered in attendance to await the verdict in the extraordinary trial of Phineas Flynn. The entire world is watching this bizarre trial and no one knows which way the jury will vote, but, one thing's for certain, whichever way the..." said Spencer

Spencer's report was interrupted when 3 men exited the courthouse and approached a podium.

"...Wait, it looks like we may have a verdict" said Spencer

Protesters kept chanting 'Set Flynn Free'.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your patience..." said one of the men

The man took a document from his jacket, a woman could be heard screaming 'NOT GUILTY!'.

"This trial is unprecedented in our history, it has sparked controversy and evoked emotions worldwide, we are now in a position to announce that after months of trial and jury deliberation, we finally have a verdict" said the man

An explosion interrupted the man's speech.

==2 years ago==

A news report came on DNN. The headline was 'Masked Man kills Priest'.

"Good evening, this afternoon, we received brutal footage from a masked man calling himself 'The Dark Defender'..." said the news anchor

A photo of a shadowy figure appears on screen.

"...we must warn you that some viewers may find the following footage disturbing" said the news anchor

==Footage==

 _A shadowy figure faced the camera in a dark room with only a small light switched on._

 _"Do you know me? I'm just like you" said the man_

 _The footage cuts to the inside of some sort of office or study, the door bursts open and an overweight old man falls through the doorframe and onto the ground, before proceeding to crawl away from what he was trying to escape. The footage cuts back to the dark room._

 _"I'm just another face in the crowd" said the man_

 _The footage cuts back to the office, a man is only seen from the waist down, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a black hoodie, black gloves and black boots. He grabs the old man by the back of his shirt collar. The footage cuts back to the dark room._

 _"Wife, child, mortgage..." said the man_

 _In the office, the old man is now standing up, the other man is seen with some sort of baton in hand, he hits the old man in the back of the knee._

 _"A job I hate...A life I hate" said the man in the dark room_

 _In the office, the unseen man continues to beat the old man to death with the baton._

 _"A life without meaning" said the man in the dark room._

 _The man in the dark room stepped forward and the dark red mask he was wearing was revealed._

 _"...I'm The Dark Defender" said the man_

 _In the office, the old man is dead, the Dark Defender grabs a hidden camera that was recording the murder and the footage stops._

==News Report==

"You just witnessed the brutal murder of retired priest, Dennis Harrison. At this time, it is a mystery why this man, calling himself 'The Dark Defender' murdered Mr Harrison" said the news anchor

==Board Room==

Kevin was in the board room of DNN along with the news anchor and a male employee.

"So, that's the story you ran?" asked Kevin

"Yes" said the male employee

"Mm-Hmm" hummed Kevin

"It's not unusual for us to edit footage, we usually do it to protect people" said the male employee

"Yeah, I'm familiar with that concept, Matt, thanks, but you were withholding certain aspects of the story. Aspects that were quite clear and self-explanatory on the footage that 'The Dark Defender' supplied" said Kevin

"We were under orders" said Matt

"From whom?" asked Kevin

==Police Station==

Kevin sat in an office talking to a detective.

"At that stage, what did you know about The Dark Defender?" asked Kevin

"Well, nothing really, except that he had a lot of information about his victims" said the detective

"Where do you think that information came from?" asked Kevin

"He was a very sophisticated and intelligent predator, he seemed to have a wide network" said the detective

"Exactly when was the Task Force formed?" asked Kevin

"I was brought in after the fifth killing, then Task Force Swordfish was formed" said the detective

"The pressure to catch him must have been immense" said Kevin

"Absolutely, we can't just have someone going around killing people, justified or not" said the detective

"Justified?" asked Kevin

* * *

That does it for the first chapter, hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought

READ AND REVIEW


	2. I know who you are

Here is my newest Fanfic, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or the film this fic is based on

* * *

A man was walking through an alleyway, he never noticed The Dark Defender sneak up behind him and hit him over the head with a baton, knocking him down, the Dark Defender pulled out a gun and shot the man 3 times in the head, killing him instantly.

==Phineas' Interview==

"So, you were frustrated?" asked Kevin

"You could say that, yes" said Phineas

"Because you knew that once you supplied the footage, you would be fair game?" asked Kevin

"Of course, but only half the story was being told" said Phineas

"Well, I think its fair to say that once you start killing people, you can't reasonably except the responsible media to be on your side" explained Kevin

"So media manipulation is something we should all just accept?" asked Phineas

==News Station==

"I was aware of what was going on before the phone call, everybody was, we were a fairly small operation back then,we were only giving out slightly less than what the media were feeding the public" said the head of the station

"And who did he contact?" asked Kevin

"He contacted our head reporter, Spencer, asked if we wanted copies of the murders" said the man

Spencer Garfield? And you jumped at the offer?" asked Kevin

"Not at first, no, I'm not in the habit of promoting murder" said the man

"Then why?" asked Kevin

"He offered us exclusive footage from then on out" said the man

"Oh, so you're happy with showing murder, as long as you have the exclusive" said Kevin

"They weren't just murders, you know that" said the man

"So he mentioned his story, his message?" asked Kevin

"Of course he did, but I wasn't interested in that" said the man

"Why not?" asked Kevin

"Every nut out there's got his story, his version of how the world owes him a living, how his old man used to beat him every night, how he never had a choice, blah, blah, blah!" explained the man

"But the Defender was different" said Kevin

"Oh yes, once I saw the first 2 tapes in their entirety , I knew that this was gonna be big" said the man

"Bob, clearly you're motivated by ratings, and therefore money, tell me, was the truth ever a factor?" asked Kevin

"Truth? The only truth is that he killed a shitload of people, anything else is just someones opinion" said Bob

==News Report==

Police tape surrounded a car that had been parked under a suspension bridge, Spencer Garfield was reporting. The driver of the car had his hands duct taped to the steering wheel with some tube in his mouth and his head wrapped in duct tape.

"Just a few days ago, The Dark Defender claimed another victim, his 9th..." said Spencer

The footage cuts to Spencer standing outside the police station late at night with a microphone in hand.

"People are being killed, but the Dark Defender has a story to tell, he is a man on a mission, and if you're a law abiding citizen, then let me tell you something...You have NOTHING to fear" said Spencer

The footage cuts to a man walking to a comfortable looking suburban house with piano music coming from inside, the man searched a potted plant and grabbed a fake rock with a key hidden in it. The man used the key to enter the house and walk in on an old man giving a young girl a piano lesson.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the old man

"It's okay Sally, don't be scared, run straight next door and call your mother" said the Dark Defender

The girl stood up and did as instructed.

"Good Girl" said the Defender

When Sally was out, the old man stood up and walked towards the Dark Defender.

"Don't you know who I am? Get the hell out of my house" said the old man

Suddenly, the Defender grabbed the old man by the back of his shirt collar and slammed his face into a mirror, before dragging him through the hallway and throwing him into an office or study. Another camera hidden in the corner of the room showed a large cross in the middle of the wall opposite the door, the cross was surrounded by hundreds of photos. The Defender picked up the old man and pressed his face against the wall of photos, which were revealed to be photos of blood covered children dressed in nothing but their underwear, boys and girls, the faces of the children were covered with smiley face stickers.

"You see Dennis, I know who you really are" said the Defender

The Dark Defender pulled out a police baton and hit Dennis in the back of the knee, bringing the old man down, the Defender then proceeded to beat Dennis to death with the baton. When Dennis was dead, the Defender retrieved the hidden cameras. The footage cuts back to Spencer.

"Dennis Harrison was an old man, but he was the worst kind of old man, a pedophile, who had been praying on our innocent children for many, many years. You've worked it out, haven't you? There is a method to the Defender's madness, it isn't random, it isn't meaningless, you can come out and party, enjoy the night life, have a good time, because there's nothing to fear, unless you're on the Defender's list" said Spencer

==News Station==

Kevin and Bob finished watching the news report.

"Well it's a little over the top, wouldn't you say?" asked Kevin

Bob only shrugged.

"Well, it certainly got people watching, after only a week, that story was viewed more times than any other thing we've ever done combined" said Bob

"I think it's fair to say from looking at that, that Spencer Garfield's a fan?" asked Kevin

"Spencer's mother was murdered, his father never got over it...Spencer was in therapy for years" said Bob

==Phineas' Interview==

"So why Net News? Why Spencer Garfield? You could have given your footage to anybody" said Kevin

"Could I? I tried the majors, but they had their own agenda, the Internet was the only place where it could be run unedited instantly to the whole world" said Phineas

"Some people have suggested that you and Spencer Garfield have been working together. Did you and Spencer Garfield conspire to create this whole scenario?" asked Kevin

Phineas was hesitant to answer.

"Spencer was just in the right place at the right time" said Phineas

* * *

That does it for this chapter, I hope you liked it, let me know what you thought

READ AND REVIEW


	3. Just got pulled over

Here is my newest Fanfic, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or the film this fic is based on

* * *

Late at night, a man was driving through an alleyway, stopping when he saw a man standing next to a parked car. The man stepped out the car, revealing he was wearing a black hoodie, the other man turned around, to open the trunk of the car, but the second he turned around, the man in the hoodie pulled a garrote and proceeded to strangle the man to death.

==Phineas' Interview==

"What made you decide to start supplying the mainstream media, or the majors as you call them, with footage again?" asked Kevin

"What I was doing was obvious, but somehow the reason why I was doing it, was not, I figured if I exposed what I was doing to more people then eventually someone, somehow would figure it out, the world would open it's eyes...then maybe I could stop" said Phineas

"So you wanted other people to take up your work? You wanted other people to start killing?" asked Kevin

"No, no" said Phineas

"Millions of people are watching this broadcast, both here and around the world, I believe they want the answer to one simple question...Why didn't you just stop?" asked Kevin

Phineas hesitated to answer

"Because regardless of whether the message was being heard or not they all deserved to die" said Phineas

==Undisclosed Location==

In what appeared to be some sort of warehouse, a man had his wrists tied together with rope that was hanging on a hook hanging from the ceiling, the hook started to go up and the man was soon hanging just above the ground. A camera on the ground was recording. The sound of smashing glass could be heard. The Dark Defender walked towards the man, carrying a broken glass bottle in his hand, The Dark Defender proceeded to stab the man in the neck with the bottle, when the man was dead, the Defender held 2 photographs in front of the camera, both photos were of a young girl, the girl in the left photo was a brunette about 9 years old, the girl in the right photo was a blonde about 7 years old.

==News Station==

Kevin was talking to the Chairman of DNN.

"If you believe that we are simply dumb animals, that have developed some form of self awareness, well, then you can rationalize taking a life because it really doesn't mean anything" said the chairman

"Sure" said Kevin

"But if you believe in the existence of a soul, something beyond this world, then that puts a whole different perspective on it" said the chairman

"So you're saying The Dark Defender doesn't believe in a soul, he just thinks we're all dumb animals?" asked Kevin

"Oh, not at all, no, the Defender is much more complicated than that" said the chairman

==Phineas==

Phineas was at work, he was talking to one of his female clients.

"So no accidents this week?" asked Phineas

The woman hesitated to answer.

"No" said the woman

"Are you sure about that?" asked Phineas

"No, no accidents" said the woman

The woman grabbed some papers from her purse.

"Uh, could you sign my form please" asked the woman

Phineas moved the form to one side.

"We'll get to the form in a minute, look, Holly, it's beyond time for you to give the shelter a try" said Phineas

"No, I can't leave" said Holly

"Yes, you can" said Phineas

"No, I couldn't, he loves me" said Holly

"You can't live like this" said Phineas

"How would we survive? I've never had a job. Who's going to give me a job?" asked Holly

"We can take care of that, you stay at the shelter, there are training programs" said Phineas

"No" said Holly

"Tell me something, Holly, why's it more scary to leave than to stay?" asked Phineas

"Well, what about Taylor? She'd be devastated, I mean, she loves her father" said Holly

"No doubt, but she needs you" said Phineas

"Well we can't leave, it wouldn't be fair, he works so hard to support us" said Holly

"How long do you think it'll be before Taylor has an accident?" asked Phineas

"No he wouldn't" said Holly

"Why not?" asked Phineas

"He loves her, he loves her more than anything" said Holly

"He loves you too" said Phineas

"Yeah, but it's only when he's been drinking and it's always late, she's always in bed" said Holly

"For now, but how long will it be before she gets in the way? How long before she tries to protect you? How long before she ends up in hospital with 3 broken ribs and a fractured skull, or worse?" asked Phineas

Holly started to cry.

"He'll find us" said Holly

"I can take care of that too" said Phineas

==That Night==

"What did you say? WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY TO ME?" asked Holly's boyfriend

Holly didn't respond. Her boyfriend grabbed her by the shirt collar.

"DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME" said Holly's boyfriend

Holly's boyfriend punched Holly in the face before grabbing his jacket and heading outside, when his back was turned, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw someone in a black hoodie.

"What the fuck do you want?" asked Holly's boyfriend

The man in the hoodie pulled out a police baton and hit Holly's boyfriend in the head, knocking him down, The Dark Defender then proceeded to beat Holly's boyfriend to death.

==News Report==

"The Dark Defender continues his rampage with the police seemingly unable to stop him, inspite the increased police numbers within our streets and within our skies" said the news reporter

==Meanwhile==

Phineas was driving home when he heard police sirens and he pulled over, Phineas started his video camera.

"I've just been pulled over by the cops, shit" said Phineas

Phineas rolled down his window when an officer approached the car.

"Going a bit fast sir, got your licence?" asked the officer

Phineas grabbed his jacket from the back seat, took his licence from the pocket and handed it to the officer. The officer took one look at the licence before looking back at Phineas.

"Don't go anywhere" said the officer

The officer walked back to his car when Phineas looked back at the camera.

"Looks like it's all over..." said Phineas

Phineas pointed the camera to the back seat, revealing Phineas' Dark Defender mask.

"...That was under the jacket..." said Phineas

Phineas pointed the camera back to himself.

"This can't be happening, I'm not done yet" said Phineas

The officer returned.

"I'm gonna let you off with a warning Mr Flynn, but take my advice, slow down, take your time..." said the officer

The officer handed Phineas back his licence.

"Last thing you want is to get pulled over again" said the officer

The officer returned to his car and Phineas drove home.

==News Report==

Spencer Garfield was interviewing locals when he started talking to a blonde woman.

"Excuse me miss, can you tell me your opinion on The Dark Defender?" asked Spencer

"Excuse me, are you talking about The Dark Defender?" asked a woman that was passing by

"Um, yes, would you like to share your opinion?" asked Spencer

"Well, I would like to say that I think he is disgusting and the police aren't trying hard enough, I mean, how many people has he killed now? 13? 14?" asked the woman

"18" said Spencer

"Dear god, well, the streets are going to be cleaned up in no time, but then what? He's going to start shooting at jaywalkers, or hammering to death someone for running a red light, he gets to be judge, jury and executioner and that is insane" said the woman

* * *

That does it for this chapter, I hope you liked it, let me know what you thought

READ AND REVIEW


	4. The attention he deserved

Here is the newest chapter, hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or the film this fic is based on

* * *

Kevin was talking to the detective at the police station.

"There has been criticism aimed at the police force, by the media, by the public, by politicians, for not taking action earlier, why did it take so long for the task force to be set up?" asked Kevin

"Do you want the official story or my opinion?" asked the detective

"Let's start with the official story" said Kevin

"Red Tape, Procedure, Parliamentary Sign-Off" said the detective

"And what's your personal take on the subject?" asked Kevin

"The Defender was killing career criminals, reality is, nobody cared, until the body count started to climb" said the detective

"Nobody cared?" asked Kevin

"I've got 23 unsolved homicides, here, my responsibility" said the detective, pointing to a stack of files

The detective picked up a file.

"Case 1, the murder of an innocent young woman..." said the detective

The detective picked up another file

"Case 2, The Dark Defender's first victim. Now you as a tax payer, you tell me which one you want me to focus on, the murder of an innocent young woman or the murder of a known paedophile" said the detective

"It doesn't matter who or what they were, people were being murdered, it's your job to find the killer" said Kevin

"Sure, but I only work 14 hours a day" said the detective

"So what are you saying here detective, are you saying the task force could have worked harder, you could have caught the Dark Defender earlier, you could have stopped the killings?" asked Kevin

"I'm saying the Dark Defender got the attention he deserved" said the detective

==Phineas' Interview==

"Well, what do you say to the allegations that you are not the real Dark Defender, that the defender is another man or a group of individuals committing these crimes in the name of the Defender?" asked Kevin

"Knowing that wouldn't change anything, what does it matter?" asked Phineas

"What matters is, if there are other perpetrators out there, they would need to be caught, they would need to be stopped, yes?" asked Kevin

"If you say so" said Phineas

"Well I simply can't believe that you did these killings on your own" said Kevin

Phineas hesitated.

"Killing is easy..." said Phineas

Phineas paused.

"...It's living with it that's the hard part" said Phineas

==Dungeon==

In what appeared to be some sort of dungeon, a young man was chained to a wall, he was clearly terrified.

"STOP! NO MORE! NO MORE!" screamed the young man

Someone else walked over to the young man and slapped him.

==News Report==

Spencer Garfield was reporting on a murder in a small suburban house, the neighbours of the murder victim were calm.

"They don't look too concerned, do they? The Dark Defender has been busy lately, but I've managed to put together an update for you..." said Spencer

A photo of an overweight, middle aged man appeared on screen, he was lying face down on the ground and was naked.

"...Double Murderer..." said Spencer

The photo of the man changes to a photo of a 20 something year old man with a wooden spike sticking out of his mouth and blood running down his cheeks.

"...Child Molester..." said Spencer

The photo of the child molester changes to a photo of another overweight, middle aged man, this man was in his underwear and was face down in the grass.

"...Granny Basher..." said Spencer

The photo of the granny basher changes to a photo of a man who had been shot in the groin in a bathroom.

"...Serial Date Rapist..." said Spencer

The photo disappears.

"...each one of The Defender's victims faced our justice system, at least once, and each man was able to walk free with a second chance, each one then chose to re-offend, and either got away scot free, or were convicted and, for some reason, allowed to walk free again, to inflict more pain, and more suffering, so the Defender killed them...and here's why..." said Spencer

A photo of a teenage boy appears on screen.

"...Sons..." said Spencer

The photo of the son changes to a photo of a 5 year old girl smiling with her mother.

"...Daughters..." said Spencer

The photo of the son changes to a photo of an elderly couple.

"...Husbands and Wives..." said Spencer

The photo of the elderly couple disappears.

"...their lives cut tragically short by acts of violence, stupidity, or just plain evil, our world is a very different place without them, and these are the dead that the Defender speaks for" said Spencer

==Phineas' Interview==

"What did you think of Spencer Garfield's quote? The Dark Defender speaks for the dead?" said Kevin

Phineas thought about the quote.

"I guess it's a way of looking at it" said Phineas

"Is that what you were doing? Speaking for the dead?" asked Kevin

Phineas thought a moment.

"Acting for them, perhaps" said Phineas

"In the form of murder?" asked Kevin

Phineas hesitated.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Phineas

"Sure" said Kevin

"If you knew that someone was going to sneak up behind you in the car park tonight, bash you over the head and then cut your throat, if 10 seconds before you had a vision, and absolutely knew it was coming, and BANG, a hammer appeared in your hand, what would you do?" asked Phineas

Kevin hesitated to answer.

"Would you be so angry...and outraged, that someone would take something so precious from you, that you would smash his head in? You could say that the dead that I act for never had a chance to find out what they would do" said Phineas

* * *

 **That does it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Now, just so you know, I've been having trouble uploading some of my fics because, for some reason, my computer wouldn't connect to the internet, so I've had to upload my fics from my PS4, luckily, my computer's back to normal so I should be able to start uploading my fanfics properly again.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Justification is relative

Here is the newest chapter, hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or the film this fic is based on

* * *

Spencer Garfield was in some sort of warehouse, a young man with black spiky hair, dressed in a black hoodie and skinny jeans was standing next to him.

"I am here with Mike Waters, the leader of a group that calls themselves 'Speak for the Dead', now Mike, why exactly are we here today?" asked Spencer

"We want as many people as possible to know, we'll be holding a rally next week to show our support for The Dark Defender" said Mike

"A rally? Well, what exactly are you hoping to achieve with this Rally?" asked Spencer

"We want The Defender to know that he has support, he has allies, if he needs them" said Mike

"And what do you think you can do to help The Dark Defender? What could you do for him?" asked Spencer

"Whatever he wants, and whatever he needs" said Mike

"Are you saying that you might be prepared to KILL for him?" asked Spencer

"I never said that" said Mike

==Security Footage==

A security camera behind a nightclub showed a young man getting thrown out the back door, 2 bouncers exited through the back door and started to beat up the young man, soon, the young man lay motionless on the ground and one of the bouncers grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"DON'T FUCKING COME BACK" screamed the bouncer

The bouncer let go of the man and spat on him before both bouncers went back inside.

==The Next Day==

NEWSPAPER HEADLINE: "BASHED TEENAGER IN COMA - BOUNCERS CHARGED"

==3 Days Later==

NEWSPAPER HEADLINE: "COMA BASH VICTIM DIES"

==Trial==

The bouncers trial had just ended, they had been acquitted, news reporters were waiting outside the courthouse. The bouncers were both tall, muscular men, one had short brown hair, a 5 O'Clock Shadow and a dragon tattoo on his face, the other was bald with no facial hair or tattoos.

"How does it feel getting away with murder?" asked a reporter

The brunette bouncer removed his sunglasses.

"Jury says we're innocent, so we're going home" said the bouncer

"YOU KILLED MY SON!" screamed a man in the crowd who was being held back by security

Phineas was in the crowd.

"YOU MURDERING BASTARDS!" screamed the man

The bouncers walked through the crowd and entered a car before being driven away.

"HIS NAME WAS GARY YOU PRICK!" screamed the man

==The Next Morning==

A news anchor was giving a report titled 'Cyanide Patch Kills Bouncer'

"Just before 9 AM this morning, in the foyer of a crowded city building, the faceless serial killer, The Dark Defender, struck again, this time using, what appears to be, a homemade cyanide patch, to claim bouncer, Joshua Hart, his 20th victim" said the reporter

==Security Footage==

In a crowded elevator stood a middle aged man, a beautiful young woman, a young man in a suit, a man wearing a black hoodie with the hood up and their face hidden from the camera and the bouncer with the face tattoo staring at the woman.

"Hey sweetheart, you ever been fucked by a real man?" asked the bouncer

"Settle down dude" said the man in the suit

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" asked the bouncer

"Sorry man, sorry" said the man in the suit

"Pussy" said the bouncer

The elevator stopped in the foyer of the building.

"After you, sweet cheeks" said the bouncer

The woman left the elevator first, followed by the bouncer, who was followed by the man in the hoodie.

"Call me, sweetass" said the bouncer

The man in the hoodie walked past the bouncer, quickly slapping him in the back of the neck, the bouncer started to spasm on the ground.

==Police Station==

Kevin and tye detective were watching the security footage.

"He knows where every camera is, what angle they're set at, which ones rotate, and which ones are still, what seems like a random kill in the crowd, is really a maticulously planned operation, he must have rehearsed every step" said the detective

"Knowing that, that he would have rehearsed it, did anybody go back and look at earlier footage?" asked Kevin

"Yes, we reviewed the tapes" said the detective

"And what did you find?" asked Kevin

"Nothing, he was a ghost, it wouldn't surprise us if he had military training, special ops or black ops even, yeah, black ops would have been perfect" said the detective

"But he wasn't black ops, was he?" asked Kevin

"No" said the detective

==Phineas' Interview==

"The punishment no longer fits the crime, terrible, horrible, unforgivable things are happening each day, it's not supposed to be like that, we're supposed to respect human life, honour it, protect it" said Phineas

"But you kill" said Kevin

"Yes, I did" said Phineas

"Well how do you justify that?" asked Kevin

"Justification?" asked Phineas

"Yes" said Kevin

Phineas started to laugh

"Well, justification is relative" said Phineas

"How do you mean?" asked Kevin

Phineas leaned forward

"Okay, let's go back to the car park, humour me, only this time you have a gun and I'm there with you, a man with an axe bursts from the shadows, he raises the axe, ready to bury it in my head, he starts to swing and you shoot him, justifiable homicide, right? But what if he kills me before you shoot him, he turns the axe to you and BANG, you shoot him dead,justifiable homicide still, right, so at what point does it become murder? How long after he kills me? 5 seconds? 10 seconds? A week? A month?" asked Phineas

"You're implyin that once the threat has gone" said Kevin

"Clever boy, that's exactly the point, each one of those was a repeat offender planning to offend again, the threat they pose was never gone until THEY were gone" said Phineas

"That's an odd way to try and change the world" said Kevin

"The world's a better place now" said Phineas

* * *

 **That does it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **You are not going to believe this, I mentioned that my laptop was fixed, so I should be able to update my fics more often, but somehow, my laptop broke again, so it looks like, until further notice, I'm going to have to continue updating my fics with my PS4.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	6. How's that for an answer?

Here is the newest chapter, hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or the film this fic is based on

* * *

"So you're saying that none of these people, none of your victims, had anything positive to contribute to society?" asked Kevin

"No" said Phineas

==News Report==

NEWSPAPER HEADLINE: "DARK DEFENDER CLAIMS 25TH VICTIM", "DEFENDER BODY COUNT RISES", "DEFENDER OUT OF CONTROL", "DEFENDER MUST BE STOPPED", "DEFENDER'S PUBLIC APPROVAL CONTINUES TO RISE"

A news report had the headline 'Growing Vigilante Movement?', hundreds of people stood outside town hall, Spencer was reporting

"I am standing outside town hall where members of Speak for the Dead are publicly showing their support for The Dark Defender, as you can see behind me, it has drawn much support from both sides of the argument" said Spencer

Mike Waters stood infront of the crowd.

"We all know why we're here today, to show our support for The Dark Defender" said Mike into a megaphone

The crowd cheered.

"We all know who The Dark Defender is, and what he does, but let's get to what's really important, let's go beyond that, what happens AFTER The Dark Defender, he's left us a choice: stay asleep or wake up..." said Mike

Mike picked up a newspaper.

"This South Australian father...Father? Pimped his 10 year old daughter out to over 200 men at $50 a hit, $20 extra for no condom, this poor girl now has every sexually transmitted disease known to man, you know what HE got? Maximum 10 years jail, he'll be out in 5, who here thinks that's right?" asked Mike

Everyone in the crowd shouted 'NO!'

"Who here thinks that's fair?" asked Mike

Again, the crowd shouted 'NO!'

"Who here thinks our justice system got that one right?" asked Mike

Again the crowd shouted 'NO!'

Mike picked up another newspaper.

"Freddy Winston, 47 year old, found guilty of sexual assault on 3 girls under the age of 12 in 4 separate trials, he raped and sexually assaulted these girls over a period of 2 years..." said Mike

A man in the crowd could be heard screaming 'ANIMAL!'

"...2 years, but get this, before the trials out, 95 prior convictions, mostly sex offences...Freddy Winston is a free man, he could be here right now, amongst us today. Are you out there Freddy? Look at the man next to you, is it Winston? 95 prior convictions and just allowed to...stroll free. Look after your kids people, because there are hundreds, if not, thousands of cases like this every year. And who's fault is it, the government?" asked Mike

The crowd shouted 'YES!'

"The Pigs?" asked Mike

Again the crowd shouted 'YES!'

"The Criminals?" asked Mike

Again the crowd shouted 'YES!'

"No, no, no, NO! IT'S OUR FAULT! Every single one of us here, it's your fault, your fault, your fault, Because we've stood by and watched our society, our community, our way of life be degraded, be eaten away piece by piece, we've been obedient little citizens, standing in the corner with our mouths shut, biting our BLOODY TOUNGES..." said Mike

The crowd agrees, a woman can be heard shouting 'THAT'S NOT THE ANSWER'

"You're right, it's NOT the answer, I say it's time to push back, how's THAT for an answer? I say it's time we make a stand, how's THAT for an answer? I say it's time we band together, AND DEMAND A CHANGE, HOW'S THAT FOR A FUCKING ANSWER? WHAT DO YOU SAY? WHAT DO YOU SAY? WHAT DO YOU SAY?" asked Mike

As the crowd cheered louder and louder to the point where people in China could hear, Mike raised his fist in the air.

Later, Spencer and Mike tried to talk to the mayor of Danville.

"I've told you this before, Mike, my hands are tied, there's nothing I can do" said the mayor

"But you do work for the people, don't you? Because there are hundereds, if not, thousands of people out there demanding that you do something" said Mike

"Mayor, these people are gonna make their opinions known at the next election, only a fool would ignore them" said Spencer

"I don't know how many times I have to explain it to you, nothing's going to happen, it's not possible, not with just a petition" said the mayor

"Oh, I get it...I finally fucking get it, you think you're gonna catch the defender and all this is gonna just disappear? Like magic? You catch the Dark Defender, this just gets worse for you, MUCH worse" said Mike

==Late at Night==

3 guys were inside a car near the pier, one had a video camera in hand.

"You sure this is him?" asked one of them

"Definitely, he still works at the same nightclub where they killed the kid" said another one of the trio

Each of the trio grabbed a white mask each and put them on, the guy in the back seat turned the camera to himself.

"Let's go get this fucking prick" said the guy

"Wait, he's got a baseball bat" said another guy

"Who cares what he's got? There's 3 of us and one of him" said the driver

The trio exited the car, each with a baseball bat in hand.

"HEY HENRY!" screamed one of the trio

The first of the trio took a swing with their bat, but Henry ducked under the attack and hit the guy in the knee. The second of the trio swung their bat, but the bouncer used his own bat to block the shot, he then struck the guy in the gut and struck him in the back to knock him down. Henry turned to the guy with the camera and took a swing and broke the camera lense and knocked down the guy. Henry turned to the other guys and used the bat to bludgeon them, he faced the third guy again.

"You think that my eyes are fucking painted on, you think I'm fucking stupid? You think I didn't see you coming?" asked Henry

Henry swung the bat like a golf club and struck the third guy right in the face. Henry grabbed the camera.

"HEY, DEFENDER, YOU WANT ME? COME FUCKING GET ME, DON'T SEND ANY OF YOUR BOYS" said Henry

* * *

 **That does it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **And, big surprise, my computer is fixed again, no big speech this time, it's getting old.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	7. That country is a vigilante

Here is the newest chapter, hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or the film this fic is based on

* * *

Kevin was at the police station, talking to the detective.

"Those 3 boys in the car park, it went horribly wrong for them, but it really fired up the Speak for the Dead movement" said the detective

"In what way?" asked Kevin

"They got organised, they got a full head of steam and they went viral" said the detective

"Viral?" asked Kevin

"They sprung up in every major city, even the smaller cities in town" said the detective

==Car Park==

Someone holding a camera walked up to a black car, the driver was Henry, the bouncer from the nightclub. The man holding the camera knocked on the window, catching Henry's attention.

"What the fuck do you want?" asked Henry

Henry looked to see the man holding the camera.

"For fucks sake" said Henry

Henry grabbed a baseball bat and got out the car as the man with the camera ran off.

"You don't fucking learn, do you?" asked Henry

The guy with the camera continued to run.

"Come here fuckwit, that's right, fucking run" said Henry

The man stopped running and set the camera on the ground.

"I thought you pricks would have learned the first time, you wanna play? Let's play, come on, you and me, come on, what are you waiting for?" asked Henry, as the man stood still

"OY!" screamed someone

Henry turned around as another S4TD member in a white mask hit Henry in the face with a bat, knocking down Henry, the S4TD member proceeded to beat down Henry with the bat as about 10 more S4TD members emerged from the shadows and joined in. After a few seconds of beating down the bouncer, the man who set down the camera whistled and the other members stopped and stood back, the first member walked up to Henry with another bat and bashed in Henry's head, killing him instantly. The S4TD members slowly turned to face the camera.

==Phineas' Interview==

"Did you mastermind the rise of the speak for the dead movement?" asked Kevin

"No, not at all" said Phineas

"We have information here that reveals that Mr Mike Waters, was receiving counselling from you for many years" said Kevin

"Yes, that's true" said Phineas

"So you're not denying that connection?" asked Kevin

"Nah, not at all, in fact I did consider Mike to be one of my successors" said Phineas

"Because of Speak for the Dead?" asked Kevin

"No, because he managed to work through his issues, which were considerable" said Phineas

"You do realise that Speak For the Dead, that Mike Waters, is now completely out of control" said Kevin

"Yes, yes I do" said Phineas

"I guess Mr Waters must have had other issues to work through" said Kevin

"Of course he's got issues, he was abused as a child by his own dad, he got out of that house when he had the chance and came to me for help to put him on the right track" said Phineas

"Is it fair to say that if you were still out there, if you were a free man, that Mr Waters would be on YOUR list?" asked Kevin

Phineas didn't respond

"Does it irritate you that your main disciple seems to have lost his way?" asked Kevin

"He's not my disciple" said Phineas

==News Report==

A news report had the headline 'Exclusive/Dark Defender Offers to End Killing Spree'

"Today we received this message from The Dark Defender, it looks like the Defender's motivation is a lot simpler than it first appeared" said the anchor

==Video==

 _A man in a camoflague hoodie and a white mask was standing in a fairly lit room._

 _"The brutal bashing of Henry Genik has forced me to reevaluate what I am doing, this was never meant to happen, it was never meant to go this far, for $10,000,000 I'll walk away and the killings will stop" said the man_

==New York News Report==

"The serial killer known as the Dark Defender, is attempting to blackmail the Illinois Government for Ten Million Dollars" said the news repoter

==Mexican News Report==

"Vigilante del asesino en serie, The Dark Defender, ha prometido el gobierno de que su matanza terminará, si recibe $10 millones" said the news reporter

==Russian News Report==

"Темный Защитник, убийца в маске преступников, решил, что дело зашло слишком далеко, за $ 10,000,000, он принесет его убийство бум в резкий конец" said the news reporter

==Japanese News Report==

"Kare wa $ 10, 000, 000 jushin shita baai dākudifendā to shite shira rete iru shōtai fumei no jikei-dan wa, kare no satsujin o teishi suru tame ni, seifu to keiyaku o shimashita" said the news reporter

==German News Report==

"Heute amerikanischen Serienmörder und Vigilante, The Dark Defender, hat zugestimmt, in Illinois zu stoppen Töten Verbrecher, wenn er erhält $ 10.000.000" said the news reporter

==British News Report==

"Vigilante Serial Murderer, The Dark Defender, of Danville, Illinois, is today attempting to blackmail the government for £7.5 million" said the news reporter

==Late at Night==

Police surrounded the location where the money was to be left.

"All four sides, suspect Dark Defender possibly ID'd" said one of the officers

"Stand By...go, go, go!" said another officer

The police stormed the building, entering to see a man with long black hair wielding a duffel bag in his hand. The man was abruptly tackled.

"Don't move" said one of the officers

"Listen to me, if you move, you're fucking dead" said another officer

==News Station==

Kevin was talking to Spencer.

"Well I didn't run the story, did I?" asked Spencer

"So you knew it wasn't the defender?" asked Kevin

"Of course, I just can't believe everybody fell for it, I guess it just goes to show you the power and stupidity of the media" said Spencer

"A word to the wise, Spencer, don't bite the hand that feeds you" said Kevin

Spencer didn't respond

"You obviously had a working relationship with The Dark Defender, my question is, how did you keep the police out of it?" asked Kevin

"He sent me tapes" said Spencer

"You had footage while bodies were still being loaded onto coroner's wagons, he did more than send you tapes" said Kevin

"He sent me tapes" said Spencer

"The public aren't idiots Spence, neither am I, some people have suggested that you and the Defender were working together from the very beginning, and that you may have even planned this, the murders, all of it" said Kevin

"Really? Well I guess some people have pretty vivid imaginations, don't they?" asked Spencer

"Some people claim they have proof" said Kevin

"What Proof, Kevin?" asked Spencer

"This whole eye for an eye thing, it isn't really justice, is it?" asked Kevin

"Seems to be working" said Spencer

"So, bring back capital punishment? The noose? Firing Squad?" asked Kevin

"I never said that, look, I'm not going to sit here and pretend I have all the answers, Kev, but what I do know is that the system has it's stance, but it doesn't work, we're too politically correct, it's all about perps rights, the perps get their way, the victims end up getting screwed, and if you get to court, if you're lucky enough to actually get to court, the courts end up editing the victims impact statement, why? To reduce the impact, it's fucking insane, and the victims end up becoming victims all over again, I hate the apathy, I hate the way everyone just sits back and waits for somebody else to take care of the problem" said Spencer

"Like the Speak for the Dead Movement" said Kevin

Spencer didn't respond.

"Well, aside from giving them a pretty catchy name, do you feel responsible in any way for the rise of the speak for the dead movement?" asked Kevin

"Sure, I've played my part" said Spencer

"And people have died" said Kevin

"Yes, but it was their choice to represent Speak for the Dead, it was a risk that they were willing to take as soldiers" said Spencer

"As soldiers?" asked Kevin

"I think that's how they'd see it" said Spencer

"How YOU see it Spencer" said Kevin

"A vigilante is simply someone who violates the law in order to punish criminals for what they believe is right and what they believe is justice, so then what do you call a country who sends soldiers to kill people in places like Afghanistan or Iran, Iraq, Korea, Vietnam, in the name of what they believe is right and in the name of what they believe is justice? That country is a vigilante, plain and simple, only when a country does it, people call it war and nobody bats an eyelid but when a country does it they aren't as clinical or as careful as someone like The Defender, and that country ends up killing thousands of innocent women and innocent children...collateral damage" said Spencer

"So you're comparing what's happening here to a war?" asked Kevin

"Of course I am, make no mistake Kevin, it is a war that is being fought, a war for justice, it is a war against crime, it is a war that has victims" said Spencer

* * *

 **That does it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Also, these are the translations for the news reports:**

 **MEXICO: "Vigilante Serial Killer, The Dark Defender, has promised the government that his killing spree will end, if he receives $10,000,000"**

 **RUSSIA: "The Dark Defender, the masked murderer of criminals, has decided that things have gone too far, for $10,000,000, he will bring his killing spree to an abrupt end"**

 **JAPAN: "The unidentified vigilante known as the Dark Defender, has made a deal with the government to stop his killings if he receives $10,000,000"**

 **GERMANY: "Today, American Serial Killer and Vigilante, The Dark Defender, has agreed to stop killing criminals in Illinois if he receives $10,000,000"**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	8. It's hoping, praying someone will come

Here is the newest chapter, hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or the film this fic is based on

* * *

==News Report==

A woman stood crying on camera. The headline read 'Megan Thompson: Mother of Dark Defender Victim Speaks'

"I just want my boy back" said Megan

==Phineas' Interview==

"How did that make you feel Flynn?" asked Kevin

"It makes me sad, I feel sorry for her" said Phineas

"Megan Thompson is one of the many victims that you have created, you killed her son" said Kevin

"Yes, I did" said Phineas

"And you feel bad for her?" asked Kevin

"Of course, for him too" said Phineas

Kevin was clearly confused.

"How so? I don't follow" said Kevin

"I feel sorry for him the same way that you do for squashing a deadly spider in your kids treehouse, you don't really want to kill the spider but you've gotta protect your kids" said Phineas

"What about the lawyers, let's talk about them, who was protected by maiming and torturing them?" asked Kevin

"Yeah, that was unfortunate" said Phineas

"Unfortunate? You don't feel responsible?" asked Kevin

"Was Jesus responsible for the crusades? For the inquisitions?" asked Phineas

==S4TD==

2 members of Speak 4 the Dead were standing outside a wooden door, screams of pain were coming from the other side of the door.

"This is too much" said one of the members

"We discussed this, this is what you wanted" said the other members

"Not like this" said the first member

"This is what it takes, Bill, we're not gonna kill him, we're just gonna make sure they never win another trial, just take these" said the second member

The second member handed Bill a pair of shears.

"Just do this and it's over" said the second member

Bill nodded his head.

==News Report==

"This morning, Speak 4 the Dead leader, Mike Waters, was taken in for questioning by police, at this time, it is unknown if any charges have been laid" said the news reporter

==Elsewhere==

Kevin was talking to a man in a dark brown suit.

"You think so? The Speak for the Dead Movement was now at what? 10...20 Million? The word is they are threatening action if The Defender is convicted" said the man

"Really? I mean, what could they possibly do, in your opinion?" asked Kevin

"I don't know, but we're sitting here talking because of one person, look at what he did on his own, imagine what an army of Dark Defenders could do" said the man

Kevin remained silent.

"I'll tell you what I do know, I know that I have signed statements right here, 32 different people, one for the date and time of each killing, these statements put The Dark Defender on the other side of town, in some cases, another state when the murders were committed" said the man

"Signed by the family and friends of the victims The Defender was speaking for, I take it?" asked Kevin

"Maybe, but the only thing resembling evidence they have is the footage from the final killing and we can argue that he only committed the last one and all the others were committed by someone else, he could plead insanity and that he was inspired by the Dark Defender killings" said the man

"And then chose to admit to 32 other killings? Why?" asked Kevin

"Because of the message" said the man

"So you're saying he chose to become the Dark Defender, whoever that may be?" asked Kevin

"That's the argument we'll be presenting" said the man

"Is it an argument with any basis and fact on? Do YOU believe it?" asked Kevin

"It doesn't matter what I believe, it doesn't matter what YOU believe, it only matters what the jury believes" said the man

==Several Months Ago==

Phineas was in his office watching a video on his computer, it showed a beautiful woman with raven black hair giving a witness statement.

" _I need people to understand, what is was and what it was like, it's the last time you ever open a door without fear, it's having the safety and security of your own home violated, taken from you...forever_ " said the woman

The woman started crying.

" _It's hoping, praying that someone will come, but no one does, it's guilt, mentally torturing yourself over whether or not you could have done something, anything at all, to have stopped it, it's telling your husband that she's gone and hoping she'll be found but knowing in your heart...she never will...it's identifying the body and..._ " said the woman

The woman cried even more.

" _...And seeing her dead, lifeless face, and now the only things I have left are my husband and the hope that there's more to this world, this life we know, and one day, someplace else...one day I'll be able to hold her again...and look into her beautiful eyes and tell her how much I love her_ " said the woman

The woman broke down crying. Phineas, in an act of rage, swept everything off his desk and buried his face into his hands.

==Phineas' Interview==

Kevin clicked his pen.

"...And then came Buford Von Stomm?" asked Kevin

Phineas' expression turned to one of disgust and rage.

"Yes, Buford Von Stomm" said Phineas

Phineas chuckled.

"That's funny to you, Phineas?" asked Kevin

Phineas hesitated to respond.

"There's nothing funny about Buford Von Stomm" said Phineas

* * *

 **That does it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Who was the woman in the video?**

 **What did Buford do?**

 **Why did Phineas become the vigilante he is?**

 **Find out next time, in the penultimate chapter.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	9. Who could blame him?

Here is the penultimate chapter, hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or the film this fic is based on

* * *

The lights came on inside some sort of garage, Buford Von Stomm was tied to a chair, The Dark Defender sat in the chair facing Buford.

==News Studio==

"Net News ran the whole thing, live, uncensored" said the news anchor

"They got prosecuted for it, as we would have had we ran the story early on" said the male employee

"Matt, do you regret not running the footage?" asked Kevin

"No" said Matt

"Why did you choose not to run it?" asked Kevin

"We are a major television network, we are governed by rules and regulations, this isn't Net News, those rules and regulations need to be adhered to" said Matt

==TV and Electronics Shop==

"When I saw what was happening, I started showing it to the crowd, this was once in a lifetime stuff, we hooked the live feed into the cameras, the defender had multiple cameras and someone over at Net News was doing a kick-ass job" said the shopkeeper

==Net News==

"It was a life changing experience for me, as I'm sure I can say the same about anyone else who saw it or has seen it since" said Spencer

"And what do you say to the accusations that you knew it was going to happen and the whole thing was pre-planned?" asked Kevin

"Ridiculous" said Spencer

"Is it?" asked Kevin

"We got a message with an IP address, when we checked it out, we saw the scene in the garage, as soon as we realised what was happening, we called the police" said Spencer

"As soon as you realised?" asked Kevin

"Yes" said Spencer

"You called the police?" asked Kevin

Spencer nodded. Kevin checked his files.

"These are the phone records from that night, according to these records, the only phone call made to the police from this office took place at 8:53PM, that feed went live at 8:30PM" said Kevin

Spencer didn't respond.

==Garage==

The Defender held a small pill to Buford's nose, Buford woke up and saw the Dark Defender facing him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" asked Buford

Buford tried to stand but realised his wrists had been tied to the chair with leather straps.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the Defender

"Yeah, of course I do, you crazy bastard, come on, let me go" said Buford

"Are you sure you know who I am?" asked the Defender

"Yeah, you're the Dark Defender, you've made a mistake" said Buford

The Defender leaned back in the chair.

"Have I?" asked the Defender

"Yeah, I'm not who you think I am, I swear to god" said Buford

"God? Careful, you may be seeing him very soon" said the Defender

"Whatever you think I've done, I didn't do it, it wasn't me" said Buford

The Defender stood up, walked over to a table behind Buford, and returned to the chair with a small wooden box. He pulled out the contents of the box, lochs of human hair tied together with small ribbons, one at a time, more pieces of hair came out of the box and was placed on the table next to the chairs until the box was empty, when the box was empty, the Defender threw the box in Buford's face. The Defender sat back down.

"So what, you find those out on the street?" asked the Defender

"I've never seen those before, they must belong to my roommate" said Buford

"You live alone" said the Defender

"Not my roommate, my mate, Rodney, he comes over all the time, I let him use my garage to work on his car, must be his" said Buford

"You don't have any mates Buford, not even one called Rodney" said the Defender

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP!" screamed Buford

"No point, the Caldwell's next door, they got free movie tickets and won't be back for 2 hours, and Old Mrs Haywood, well..." said the Defender

The Defender faced his right hand side.

"MRS HAYWOOD! HELLO! MRS...She wouldn't hear if you were screaming in her ear, deaf as a doornail" said the Defender

"How do you know so much?" asked Buford

The Defender shook his head.

"You know this whole thing would go a lot easier if you just tell me the truth, if you are innocent of the crimes that I believe you have committed, you have nothing to worry about, and I will walk away, it's up to you now Buford, so, where did you get the hair?" asked the Defender

"Well, I'm pretty messed up, I'm into some pretty weird shit, I bought those off a guy I met in jail" said Buford

"A guy you met in jail? What guy?" asked the Defender

"J...Jimmy, Jimmy Harris" said Buford

"Jimmy Harris? Your old cell mate?" asked the Defender

"Yeah" said Buford

"Go on" said the Defender

"Got them off him" said Buford

"And where'd HE get them?" asked the Defender

"I don't know, I've no fucking idea, what does it matter?" asked Buford

The Defender stood up and quickly punched Buford in the face.

"FUCK!" said Buford

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?!" asked the Defender

"Fuck!" said Buford

"Did you really just fucking say that?" asked the Defender

The Defender pulled out a gun.

"Look at them" said the Defender

"No" said Buford

The Defender grabbed Buford's face and forced him to look at the hair.

"Look at them, LOOK AT THEM! I COUNT SIX, SIX GIRLS THAT YOU DID GOD KNOWS WHAT TO!" screamed the Defender

The Defender let go of Buford's face.

"What did you do to them?" asked the Defender

"Nothing, I swear to god, it wasn't me" said Buford

The Defender punched Buford again.

==TV Shop==

A crowd of customers were watching the live feed.

"We shouldn't be watching this" said one man

"Bullshit man, this is fucking mad" said a teenager

"They shouldn't be showing it" said the man

"Look, if you don't want to watch it then fuck off home" said the teenager

The man left.

==Net News==

"The Dark Defender and Buford Von Stomm broadcast was THE MOST watched broadcast, whatever you want to call it, in the history of the world, the second it finished it was copied and plastered all over the internet, it has been downloaded and watched millions of times, maybe even billions" said Spencer

==Garage==

"AGH, Fuck you" said Buford

The Defender sat down again.

"You can't prove anything, you kill me then you're just a fucking murderer" said Buford

"Really?" asked the Defender

"Yeah" said Buford

"So you think you know who I am?" asked the Defender

"Man, you're a broken fucking record" said Buford

The Defender removed his hood before taking off his mask, exposing his identity to the world.

"Dinnerbell?" asked Buford

"That's right Buford" said Phineas

"Fuck" said Buford

Phineas placed his mask on the table and reached into his jacket, pulling out a photograph that he showed to Buford.

"Fuck" said Buford

Phineas stood up, walked behind Buford, reached into his jacket again and took out a remote, switching on a powerpoint projector, before turning off the lights. Buford tried to look away from the powerpoint.

"Open your FUCKING EYES" said Phineas

Phineas grabbed Buford's head and forced him to look at the powerpoint, trying to keep Buford's eyes open.

"LOOK AT THEM, Look at them" said Phineas

The powerpoint showed a young girl, about 9 years old, playing in a park with her mother, a beautiful raven haired woman in a white blouse and a pair of jeans.

"Look what you DESTROYED" screamed Phineas

Phineas started feeling teary eyed.

"There's Miriam, you remember her right?" asked Phineas

"Buford tried to look away.

"You LOOK...AT...THEM!" screamed Phineas, nearly breaking Buford's neck

Phineas focused on the powerpoint again.

"And there, there's Isabella, Hi Honey, she was a nurse, she looked after people who couldn't look after themselves, oh, you know who that is, right?" asked Phineas

The powerpoint showed Phineas with Miriam, waving to the camera.

"Look at them, this was only a few weeks before YOU came along, you see that, you see how HAPPY WE ARE?" asked Phineas

==Net News==

"I thought he would just kill him right there, you know just, BANG, right in the head, I had no idea what was coming next, but then with the Dark Defender, we never really did" said Spencer

==Garage==

The presentation had ended, Phineas was sitting in the chair facing Buford again, Phineas was staring at the hairs.

"Do any of these belong to my daughter?" asked Phineas

"No" said Buford

"Don't lie to me" said Phineas

"I'm not, I swear, none of them are hers" said Buford

Phineas checked his watch.

"You have 5 minutes" said Phineas

"What?" asked Buford

"5 minutes to convince me not to kill you" said Phineas

"Huh?" asked Buford

"You know, I thought long and hard about what to do with people like you, should it be an eye for an eye, good old style justice, I thought maybe I should take the wives of the children of the killers, I take your father, you take my mother, that kind of thing, just didn't sit right with me, then I thought, what if I cripple someone, leave them to suffer for years and years, but then of course, the tax payer would end up footing the bill, hundreds of thousands of dollars to keep scumbags like you alive and comfortable" said Phineas

Phineas reached into his pocket and pulled out some bullets.

"Look at these, I buy these in bulk, 50 cents a piece..." said Phineas

Phineas droppd the bullets onto the floor.

"You do the math, but you know what? I'm done with the killing, you're the last" said Phineas

"No" said Buford

"But, if you can convince me to let you live, then you live, but your time's running out" said Phineas

"Are you for real?" asked Buford

"What have you got to lose?" asked Phineas

"Dinnerbell, you know what I was like as a kid, I mixed with some bad kids in high school, I got mixed up with some drugs, next thing you know, I'm in prison for stealing a car, I didn't steal it, fucking cops" said Buford

"Fucking Cops?" asked Phineas

"Yeah, they railroaded me and put me in jail, bad things happened to me in there, real bad things, I was just a kid, just a stupid kid, how's a kid supposed to deal with that shit? They taught me how to steal, how to pick locks, how to hurt people, how to get girls, I can't help myself" said Buford

Phineas stood up, grabbing one of the pieces of hair.

"But you like it" said Phineas

"I need it" said Buford

"But you like it, right? The little girls, they get scared, they all get you with their big eyes, pleading, asking to go home, to their mummies and daddies, made you feel strong, didn't it?" asked Phineas

"Yes" whimpered Buford

"Made you feel like a man" said Phineas

Buford was clearly scared.

"Go ahead, say it, it's alright" said Phineas

"Yes" whimpered Buford

Phineas placed the hair back on the table and grabbed the gun.

"No please..." said Buford

Phineas pointed the gun at Buford's head.

"...It's not my fault" said Buford

"THEN WHO'S FUCKING FAULT WAS IT, BUFORD? WHY DID YOU KILL MY DAUGHTER?" asked Phineas

"I don't know, I saw her in the shops, I followed her home" said Buford, terrified for his life

"SHE WAS 9 YEARS OLD" screamed Phineas

"Please forgive me, I admit it, I killed them, I killed them all" said Buford, who was now crying

"9 years old" whimpered Phineas

Phineas grabbed the photo.

"And Isabella, you sent her into a spiral of alcoholism, she's been in and out of rehab since what you did, you killed us all" said Phineas

"Please forgive me, please" said Buford

Phineas sat back down and buried his face into his hands.

"I'm so sorry" said Buford

Phineas raised his head.

"I do forgive you Buford, I forgive you, or rather, I COULD forgive you Buford, problem is..." said Phineas

Phineas stood up and pointed the gun at Buford's head again.

"...I don't believe a fucking word you just said, your little stories, they don't work on me, it's bullshit, Buford, I know the truth, now face me" said Phineas

Buford's look of fear turned to one of determination.

"Fuck you, I went to prison, I did my time I paid my dept" said Buford

"Paid your debt? Not yet" said Phineas

"Yes I have, and I remember her, your little princess, with the beautiful eyes, I saw the light go out, with I could still smell her, she smelt so sweet, like jasmine and strawberries, Hahaha, she was one of my favourites..." said Buford, clearly gone crazy

Buford couldn't continue speaking as Phineas pulled the trigger, splattering Buford's brains across the wall.

==TV Shop==

The crowd were still watching the broadcast, half the people inside were happy by what Phineas just did, the other half were disgusted.

==Garage==

Phineas grabbed a sheet of paper from the corner of the garage and a combat knife, he placed the paper on Buford's chest before taking the knife and stabbing the paper and Buford's corpse, pinning the paper to Buford's chest. An address was written on the paper.

 ** _17 Hopetin Avenue._**

==Net News==

"Who could blame him?" asked Spencer

==Garage==

Police soon arrived at the scene, Phineas stayed sat in the chair. Soon, the police entered the garage and arrested Phineas.

* * *

 **Well, with that, the fic is almost finished. Now you know why Phineas became a vigilante serial killer.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	10. Why it had to be you

Here is the final chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or the film this fic is based on

* * *

A news report was being given on The Dark Defender's arrest.

"Late last night, Danville Vigilante Serial Killer, Phineas Jonathan Flynn, better known as The Dark Defender, was taken into custody by police, he was taken into custody and charged with 33 counts of murder, his final murder was broadcast live on the internet, the world will watch this trial with great interest" said the news anchor.

==Phineas' Interview==

"You offered Buford Van Stomm forgiveness" said Kevin

"Yes, yes I did" said Phineas

"Did you mean it?" asked Kevin

"No" said Phineas

"Then why say it?" asked Kevin

"Because I wanted him to think it was a possibility, especially at the end, I wanted him to believe there was a chance of him making it out of that room alive...I wanted him to suffer, I wanted him to feel the pain that only hope can bring" said Phineas

"Is it in you to forgive?" asked Kevin

"Of course" said Phineas

"Not many people would believe that" said Kevin

"I forgave hundreds of people, those that stopped, those that showed real, true remorse, living with what they had done was punishment enough, I left them off my list" said Phineas

"Do you believe that you could be forgiven?" asked Kevin

Phineas didn't respond. Kevin turned to a guard standing near the door and nodded his head, before standing up and leaving his chair. The door to the room opened and a man entered the room with a young girl, the same girl that Phineas had saved from Dennis Harrison, the pedophile priest, his first victim.

"Hello Sally, I'm Kevin, we spoke on the phone" said Kevin

Sally's father turned to Phineas.

"We want to thank you, for what you did for Sally, she was too afraid to tell us what was happening, she didn't know what to do, who to tell...god only knows what could have happened to her...anyway, Sally has something she would like to say to you" said Sally's father

Phineas turned his attention to Sally, who walked forward towards Phineas.

"Was it really you?" asked Sally

Phineas slowly nodded his head, Sally gave Phineas a hug.

"Thank you" said Sally

Phineas smiled. Sally released the hug and took her father's hand.

"Thank you" said Sally's father

==Interview==

"I think part of him wanted to connect with her, to embrace her, but by doing that, be letting the wall down, it could have destroyed him, I believe that Sally could be seen as The Dark Defender's retribution, and it seems obvious that he sees her as the daughter he could not save, or the daughter he wanted to protect, but couldn't, and for Sally, or for any child for that matter, it's simple, he wants to hurt me, therefore he is a bad man, that man stopped the bad man from hurting me, therefore he is a good man" said a psychologist

==Phineas' Interview==

Kevin sat back down after Sally and her father left.

"There's someone else who wants to talk to you" said Kevin

"Another guest?" asked Phineas

"I think you'll feel better about seeing this person" said Kevin

Kevin stood up again and the guard opened the door, Phineas didn't look to see who it was.

"Phineas..." said the guest

Phineas recognised that voice, he looked to see someone close to him.

"Isabella?" asked Phineas

Isabella sat down.

"Is it true? You're the Dark Defender?" asked Isabella

"Yes, it's true" said Phineas

"I can't believe this" said Isabella

"Can't believe what?" asked Phineas

"I can't believe that you actually killed him" said Isabella

"I did, he deserved it" said Phineas

Isabella stood up, walked around the table and hugged Phineas.

"I know he did, you did it for Miriam" said Isabella, who was starting to tear up

Isabella released the hug and kissed Phineas. When she broke the kiss, she was escorted out of the room. Kevin sat back down.

"What did you feel there?" asked Kevin

"I feel pride, like I've done the right thing" said Phineas

"Do you believe you have done the right thing?" asked Kevin

"...Yes" said Phineas

"Why did you do it Phineas?" asked Kevin

"For the victims, or haven't you been paying attention?" asked Phineas

"What about the critics who say that the only reason you committed the murders was because you enjoyed it?" asked Kevin

"I did people a favour, there are thousands out there, most of them never get caught, they continue again...and again...and again..." said Phineas

"And it must make you feel impotent, being locked in here, knowing that there are rapists and murderers and pedophiles roaming the streets, and you can do nothing about it?" asked Kevin

"Don't worry, there time will come" said Phineas

"Really? How so?" asked Kevin

Phineas turned to a camera that had been broadcasting the entire interview.

"Because it's out there now, the public understand that these people must be stopped, they understand that the system we call justice is polluting humanity with it's shades of grey, It's Time to get up off the Couch, TURN OFF THE COMPUTER OR THE TELEVISION, IT'S TIME TO STAND UP AND SCREAM **IT'S NOT WORKING, IT'S WRONG,** We all have to do something, we all have to take responsibility, we have to make a difference, we have to stand up for eachother, we have to protect eachother, I'm not the fucking Dark Defender, we all are...you are! You have to make them stop and think, before they rape, before they maim, before they kill, before they destroy lives, THEY HAVE TO BELIEVE that someone is watching, They Have To Know That Someone Out There Is Prepared To Do Anything, Is Prepared To Do Whatever It Takes, I've delivered the message, now it's up to you" said Phineas, now addressing the people watching the interview.

Suddenly, Phineas reached inside his own mouth.

"What are you doing?" asked Kevin

Phineas removed his fingers from his mouth before showing something to Kevin which he held between his teeth.

"What's that? He's got something in his mouth, there's something in his mouth" said Kevin

Phineas started to cough and gag as one of the guards tried to check what was in his mouth, however, Phineas punched the guard in the face.

"Jesus Christ!" said Kevin

The guard grabbed Phineas.

"Get over here and hold his arms down" said the guard.

"WHAT?" asked Kevin

"Just hold his arms down" said the guard

Kevin held down Phineas' arms.

"Send somebody in here! SEND SOMEBODY IN HERE!" screamed Kevin

The guard tried to get the door, Phineas elbowed Kevin in the guy before using the handuffs around his wrists to strangle him, this caught the guard's attention and soon, he and another guard were trying to separate Phineas from Kevin. Phineas grabbed Kevin by both the top of the head and the chin before leaning in.

"This is why it had to be you!" said Phineas

Not one second later, Phineas snapped Kevin's neck, killing him.

==10 Years Ago==

A young man was chained to a wall in some kind of dungeon, he was screaming before someone walked up to him and slapped him.

Later, the young man, now unchained from the wall, was cowering on the floor as someone poured some kind of liquid on him before raising the young man's head, the young man's captor raised looked up, revealing Kevin.

==News Report==

"As further startling information comes to hand about Kevin Rockmore's secret sordid life, it becomes clear that he was always a part of The Dark Defender's master plan" said the news anchor

==Phineas' Trial, The Next Day==

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict?" asked the judge

A member of the jury stood up.

"Yes we have, your honour" said the jury member

"Will the defendant please rise?" asked the judge

Phineas stood up.

"On the 33 counts of murder, how do you find?" asked the judge

"We the jury, find the defendant..." said the jury member

A few moments later, 3 men stood at a podium outside the courthouse while many people outside kept chanting 'SET FLYNN FREE!'.

"We are now in a position to announce that after months of trial and jury deliberation, we finally have a verdict" said one of the men

An explosion interrupted the man's speech, many spectators ran off before a second explosion went off, a white van pulled up to the courthouse and several members of 'Speak 4 The Dead' exited the van with guns, 2 members rushed inside and got Phineas in the van before driving off. Spencer Garfield saw someone standing at the entrance to the courthouse, Isabella.

* * *

 **And that does it for this fic, I hope you enjoyed it, it's been a lot of fun writing it.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
